The stereomicroscopy method according to the invention and the stereomicroscopy system according to the invention serve to produce stereoscopic representations of an object such that, when viewing the representations, the user obtains a three-dimensional impression of the representations. To this end, it is necessary for the left eye and the right eye of the user to perceive different representations of the object from different directions of view onto the object.
An example of a conventional stereomicroscopy system is a stereomicroscope. A beam path of a conventional stereomicroscope is schematically shown in FIG. 1. The stereomicroscope 901 shown there comprises an objective 903 with an optical axis 905 and an object plane 907 in which an object to be viewed is positioned. A beam bundle 911 emanating from the object and object plane 907, respectively, in a solid angle region 909 around the optical axis 905 images the objective 903 to infinity and thus converts it into a parallel beam bundle 913. Two zoom systems 915, 916, each having an optical axis 917 and 918, respectively, of its own are positioned adjacent each other in the parallel beam bundle 913 such that the optical axes 917 and 918 of the zoom systems are offset parallel to the optical axis 905 of the objective 903 and spaced apart from each other by a distance a. The two zoom systems 915, 916 each feed a partial beam bundle 919 and 920, respectively, out of the parallel beam bundle 913, with one partial beam bundle 919 being supplied to a left eye 921 of the user and the other partial beam bundle 920 being supplied to a right eye 922 of the user. To this end, a field lens 923, a prism system 925 and an ocular 927 are disposed in the beam path of each partial beam bundle 919, 920. As a result, the left eye 921 perceives the object 907 in a representation inclined at a viewing angle α in respect of the optical axis 5, while the right eye 922 perceives the object 907 in a representation inclined at a viewing angle −α in respect of the optical axis 905, as a result of which the user gets the stereoscopic, three-dimensional impression of the object.
FIG. 2 shows part of a beam path of a further conventional microscope 901 for providing a stereoscopic representation of an object for observation by two users. Similar to the microscope shown in FIG. 1, an objective 903 produces a parallel beam bundle from a beam bundle 911 emanating from the object in a solid angle region, with two zoom systems 915 and 916 being provided, each feeding a partial beam bundle 919 and 920, respectively, out of the parallel beam bundle, said zoom systems supplying, via field lenses 923 and prism systems and oculars not shown in FIG. 2, representations of the object to the two eyes of a first user.
In the parallel beam path, there are further disposed two mirrors 931 which feed two further partial beam bundles 933 and 934 out of the parallel beam path and reflect the same such that they extend transversely to the beam direction of the partial beam bundles 919, 920. The two partial beam bundles 933 and 934 are each supplied, via a zoom system 935 and 936, respectively, and prism systems and oculars, likewise not shown in FIG. 2, to the two eyes of a second user.
In order for this microscope to be used by two users, it is required that, while observing the object, the two users are constantly in a fixed spatial position relative to the object and the microscope, respectively, and also relative to each other. In particular, if the microscope is used as surgical microscope during a surgical operation, this fixed spatial allocation is obstructive for the two users who must operate as surgeons in the operating field.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stereomicroscopy method and a stereomicroscopy system which offers degrees of freedom for at least one user as regards his position relative to the object to be viewed.